This invention relates generally to firearms and more specifically to a firearm trigger group.
Firearms are known in the art, and include the “AR” type weapons such as the AR15, AR10, M16, etc. Assault-type firearms tend to employ a relatively high trigger pull force to achieve weapon firing, for example seven pounds of force. In some cases, a lighter trigger pull weight is desirable, such as when sniping or any other condition where a high degree of control is desired.
In some cases, a better trigger feel is desired. Any firearm having a trigger will have a given trigger feel throughout its range of motion. Some firearms can exhibit a grittiness in the pull, for example due to non-uniformities in sear surfaces of the trigger assembly. Over time, non-uniformities can become more pronounced and cause washboarding. This causes difficulties in knowing the exact trigger positioning to achieve firing of the weapon.
Some prior art solutions have tried reducing internal forces of the trigger group in order to achieve a reduced trigger pull; however, reduced hammer force has resulted in hang fires.
There remains a need for trigger solutions capable of providing low trigger pull weights while still providing sufficient hammer force within the trigger group. There remains a need for such trigger solutions sized appropriately to be used in the standard AR-spec lower receiver.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.